


When I First Saw You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tells Clint about how they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I First Saw You

Clint and Bucky were lying in bed. Both had returned from an exhausting mission and they had just collapsed on to the bed. Bucky had put his arms around Clint and had pulled the smaller man to him. 

Clint snuggle up to him. Bucky some times had a hard time believing that he had such a beautiful man for a lover. He had fallen instantly in love with the archer. Clint's snark and an easy going attitude was a breath of fresh air.

But what Clint didn't know still that Bucky had met him years before.

"Hey, Buck. What did you think about me when we first met?" asked Clint.

"You were talented with a bow for someone so young." said Bucky.

Clint turned to look at him. "What do you mean, I wasn't using my bow then." said Clint.

Bucky chuckled. "That is not the first time I had seen you." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Clint.

"I had to assassinate a mark for HYDRA. But that mark had a daughter whom he had taken to a circus to watch the show." said Bucky.

"My circus?" asked Clint, bewildered.

Bucky nodded. "I had followed them and was sitting in the audience. your act was pretty popular. Anyway, as I was watching the mark, you had started your act. You were mesmerizing, Yastreb. The way you always got your mark even blind folded. I had wanted you since then. But its your eyes that had captured my attention." he said.

"My eyes?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, you have the most vivid eyes, Clint. They are never the same colour. They are a mixture of Blue, green and gray and change colour depending on how you are feeling." said Bucky.

"Wow, so I unknowingly seduced the Winter Soldier or at least gave you a hard on, huh?" said Clint, with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, I never forgot you. Even in cryo, I always dreamed of your eyes. They were a comfort." said Bucky.

"I am glad I could be of help." said Clint.

He then kissed Bucky, who responded enthusiastically.

He had found the gorgeous man with unforgettable eyes and had fallen for him.

Yup, Bucky was pretty happy.


End file.
